Flight SQA016: Cancelled
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: An accident grounds Emma from leaving Regina alone in London. Fanfict of Flight SQAO16 by CurvyPragmatist. #Swanqueen Inspiration : /s/11193254/1/Flight-SQA016
1. Chapter 1

Fanfict of Flight SQAO16 by CurvyPragmatist.

Regina knew that as soon as they got to the airport she needed to pretend her and Emma were nothing. She took a deep breath as she looked at Emma's smiling face in the taxi ride over. She didn't want this to end. She wanted Emma to fight to stay with her, it would be hard.

Regina tried to pull her walls up but Henry's little hand griped her own and Emma kissed her cheek.

"Regina it's just one flight, then we have another date in New York right?" The blond smiled.

Regina nodded, closed her eyes. This would be the hardest 9 hours of her life.

She checked in via machine, handed over her bags and breezed through security. She soon found herself at gate 17 C. Emma and Henry had headed in before her and were waiting by the gate.

She had to force herself to look anywhere but at Emma. She couldn't cost the woman her job, and she knew if she wasn't careful, that is exactly what she would do.

Regina took her left hand and pinched her right hard in the space between her thumb and forefinger.

Her phone buzzed and she ignored it. But when it only began again she walked over to an unoccupied area where she could take the call. She stood next to a metal pillar as she answered

"Regina Mills."

Emma watched Regina walk off to take a call, never losing her with her eyes.

Regina wrapped her arm around herself.

"Miss Mills, do you know a Simone…"

"Yes…" She stopped breathing.

"Miss Mills, there has been an accident."

…

Her iphone slipped through her fingers. She leaned heavily on the metal pillar as her hand moved to cover her mouth.

She was going to fall, she knew it her legs were weak, shaking. She couldn't take in oxygen. She started to fall when strong arms caught her.

"Hey, it's ok."

Emma.

….

Regina felt Emma's arms hold her up. Suddenly she could breathe again, but only just barely.

Emma guided her to a chair, she started moving the second she saw Regina's phone drop.

Regina's head was bowed, Emma took the brunette's hands in her own.

"Hey look at me, Regina look at me."

Regina shook her head.

"Emma you'll get in trouble I can't…your job…Henry…"

Emma reached for her cheek.

"Hey, shhh, what happened? Don't worry about that right now. I need to make sure you are alright. Belle has Henry."

Regina kept her eyes cast to the ground, trying to calm her breathing.

She shook her head as tears fell, landing on Emma's hands.

"Simone… there was an accident…" Flooded brown eyes met Emma's.

Emma felt her stomach bottom out.

Regina removed one of her hands from Emma's and whipped at her face.

"He…was the last one who really understood me…I don't know what to do, I'm going to chase you away and I'll have no one…" She sucked in air quickly as if it were a dying commodity.

Emma cupped her face, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere Regina, I'm right here. Is he…?"

Regina started sobbing, "I…don't…know…" she pointed at her phone.

"I-I dropped…my phone."

Emma's eyes never left Regina's face.

"Ok, we will find out what happened. We will be ok." She gripped Regina's hand in reassurance.

That's when Emma's manager walked over.

"Emma, the crew are loading. What is wrong with Miss Mills?" Iris rolled her eyes unconcerned, she knew with Regina's issues she might not pick up on it.

Emma glared, "Regina just found out that a…family member was hurt, she doesn't know how bad."

Iris turned a fake smile on Regina.

"Oh dear that is terrible, I am sorry for your loss. We will call someone for you…"

Regina didn't move a muscle, "There is no one to call." She uttered solemnly.

Emma didn't like seeing her so vulnerable in public.

Iris muttered, "Not surprising, freak show."

Emma moved so fast she didn't have time to think.

The next thing she knew her fist was colliding with her managers face.

Regina's mouth was hanging open, Emma just defended her.

Emma's blood was still boiling.

"I hope Miss Mills sues your ass." Emma spat at the woman.

Regina found the strength to stand.

Iris held her hand to her cheek.

"Are you screwing her? Needed extra money?" She sneered at Emma.

Emma was about to have another go at her when Regina grabbed her arm.

"Emma stop." Regina's voice was strong.

Iris moved quickly, she knew she had something with Emma assaulting her but she also knew how important Regina's business was to the airline. She knew she needed to cool down till action was taken.

Emma turned to Regina.

"Sit, I'll get Henry, and we'll go home." Emma didn't even notice her slip.

…

Emma held Henry's hand and supported Regina with her other arm wrapped around her waist. Regina's driver pulled up 25 minutes later.

They passed the time with Henry sitting in Regina's lap with Emma's hand on her knee, watching for the car.

They piled back in, and soon were entering Regina's hotel room again.

Henry ran back to his room to draw Regina a picture. As Emma sat Regina on the sofa, set a blanket on her and made her tea.

Regina pulled her knees up.

Emma brought tea and coffee over and sat next to Regina with their thighs touching.

Regina's eyes were red and still full of tears.

"Emma, are you fired?" Regina's voice shook slightly.

Emma hadn't had time to worry about that.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't tell. I ruined things didn't I?" Regina's voice sounded so small as she waited for Emma to blame her.

Emma took her own shaky breath.

"I don't know. I think hitting my boss was probably the worst thing I could do. But I don't regret standing up for you..." Emma had a sinking feeling. If Regina left her now, she was screwed. She was stuck in London with no way of paying for her and Henry's fares home.

Regina sniffled.

"You're concerned? About me, right?"

Emma smiled, "Oh course, why do you think I just risked everything for you. I couldn't leave you here alone to deal with this Regina."

There was silence while Regina tried hard to process everything, with her emotions still a wreck.

"Are you upset with me?" Regina snuggled into Emma.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina.

"No, I… I'm scared. I probably just lost my job. I have no money to my name, no way of getting me and Henry home..." Emma tried her hardest not to cry, she hadn't even let Simone's accident sink in yet.

Regina lifted her head. She held Emma's gaze.

"Let me help you. I can put pressure on the company, I can support you until you find something else. I can hire you at my company. You're not alone Emma." Regina quickly rambled off.

Emma sighed, she knew she needed to accept help, even though she didn't want to.

"Regina I don't want to burden you…" She looked away.

Regina guided her face back to look into her brown eyes.

"You won't." Her eyes smiled kindly and her eyes drifted to Emma's lips. She blushed as she didn't think this was an appropriate time, she was doing so well in this conversation.

Emma intercepted her hand as it went to pinch its partner.

"Don't. You're ok. We're ok."

Regina's head was gently guided into Emma's lap as she started to become upset again remembering the still lacking information on her assistant.

Emma brushed her hand through Regina's hair. Waiting for sleep to claim the woman in her lap so she could find out what had happened.

…

Emma heard Regina's breathing even out. The grip on her leg had loosened up. She carefully shifted Regina to a pillow and made sure she was tucked in tight.

She sat on the floor in front of Regina, between the couch and coffee table. Henry must have fallen asleep after he didn't sleep much the night before, too upset about leaving Regina.

Emma booted up Regina's laptop and tried to find any news she could on Simone. She gave up not long after figuring maybe calling the hospital next door would be the best bet. She walked back to Regina's room, after seeing that her son was sleeping soundly, to place the call.

She had found out that Simone had in fact been brought in the hospital when Regina had been contacted. He had been hit by a car, saving a stray dog. She was quickly informed that he was in critical condition and that they would call contact Miss Mills when there was an update.

Emma gave her phone as a port of contact, implying that she was indeed Regina's girlfriend. Not completely a lie, they hadn't really decided where they were.

She sat down on the bed, at least there was hope that Simone might make it. She sighed and almost missed a light knock on the door.

She pushed off the bed and opened the bedroom door.

Regina stood there exhausted.

"I'm sorry, can I come in?" Regina looked suddenly nervous.

Emma smiled.

"This is your apartment, and your bedroom. I'm sorry I was trying not to wake you."

Regina stood at the door still unsure how to proceed.

"I thought you left…"

Emma pulled Regina to her softly.

"Regina, I am here. I wouldn't just leave."

Regina nodded wetly into her shoulder.

"I heard you talking on the phone when I searched the hall…"

Emma pulled back to look at Regina.

"Simone is in critical condition. They will call when there is an update, I am so sorry Regina."

She noticed Regina start shaking.

Emma guided her to the bed.

Regina, almost falling over.

Emma studied her for a moment, not really wanting to leave her alone.

"Do you want me to stay? With you, in here?" Emma pushed hair out of Regina's face.

Regina looked at the door.

"Will Henry be scared by himself? I don't want him to be scared."

Emma rest her hand on Regina's lap.

"He will come in if he is, as long as you don't mind sharing the bed with him too?"

Regina relaxed, "I don't mind at all."

Emma pulled the covers back and gestured for Regina to get in.

Emma slipped in behind her and wrapped an arm around the woman.

Regina scooted back so they were flush against each other and slightly curled up.

Emma thought Regina was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, besides her son of course.

They both drifted off till a third person joined them at 2am and all three fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: One shot, Maybe longer we'll see. This is a fanfict of a fanfict. I had a dream about it and had to write it down


	2. If There Were Enough Hearts, To Say

Regina felt something poking her. The sun was bright in her face as she tried in vain to see what the stimuli was.

Emma felt a shift in the mattress and her eyes shot open just in time to see Henry poking Regina.

"Shit, kid." Emma tried to whisper, but it came out harsher.

Henry jumped back.

"Sorry mommy, I had to go potty and was going to ask Regina if I could use her bathroom?" He looked like he was about to cry.

The brunette slowly started to get her bearings. Her voice also groggy with sleep, she set her hand lightly on Henry's arm.

"Of course dear."

Emma watched Henry's smile return as he bounded off to go potty.

Emma blushed. It was their first time sleeping together, just sleeping. Her, Regina and her son, life just wanted to kick her in the face it seemed. Thoughts started to creep in, bad thoughts.

Regina smiled up at her.

"Good Morning dear." Regina stretched.

Emma tried not to watch how Regina's body shifted under her clothing, but Regina took notice and laughed lightly. She was watching, Emma looked anywhere but at her.

Regina looked off across the room too.

"You're beautiful…"

She shifted her eyes to Emma's.

"Not that you aren't always, just with the light and your hair and your eyes are really... right now… was that wrong to say?" Regina's hand started to tremble.

Emma reached for her, her eyes watering, holding back a laugh.

"No, that was perfect. You are gorgeous."

Regina's face lit up.

"But I just woke up…" Regina looked harder at Emma.

"Emma, what's wrong. Your face looks strained, that means something is bothering you."

Emma nodded again fighting back tears, she didn't want to have this conversation. This morning was perfect so far.

She turned to fully face Regina.

"I…I can't look at my phone because I know I will be fired. I don't have the money to get me and Henry home…." She stared at the sheets, trying to find something to occupy herself with, but the sheets were immaculate.

Regina squeezed her hands.

"It is my fault you missed your flight. I will be paying for your tickets back." She used a tone that said the conversation was over.

Emma shook her head.

"Regina, I can't let you do that…"

Regina quickly cut her off.

"Emma, this isn't up for discussion. I am making up for the tickets you lost because of me."

Emma wanted to argue but she knew she would lose, she also knew she would not be getting back to New York without Regina's help no matter how much she wished it.

Regina reached for her ipad in her nightstand.

"Give me your purse."

Emma glared at her.

"Dear, you will feel better once I get you the tickets."

Emma shook her head.

"Regina there is no way I can fly back on Crown. One I might be fired, if for some miracle I'm not, I will be fired if it comes from you.

Regina sighed.

"I am wiring you money. You can choose whatever airline you wish, feel better?" She held her hand out while she went back to her ipad.

Henry padded out of the bathroom.

Regina, not glancing up. "Henry dear, please fetch me your mother's purse. Then we can make pancakes."

Henry went as fast as he could out of the room until his mom yelled no running.

He came back in and jumped on the bed, handing the purse over.

Emma stiffened.

Regina smiled, "Thank you Henry."

Emma cleared her throat, "Kid, go brush your teeth and put on clean clothes, ok? I have to talk to Regina."

The woman had already dug out her check book and was typing in numbers.

Emma sat there watching her. No one had ever freely given her anything, well maybe David and Mary Margaret, but there was something odd with those two , like they were just born heroes or something.

Finally she got up the courage to speak.

"Regina, I can't…"

"Done."

Emma almost choked on her words, "What?" Looking back at Regina in horror.

Regina handed her the ipad.

"There I promise that is exactly as much as you will need for two tickets. Thank you for staying last night, I really don't know what I would have done without you…" A chill took over her composure as she feared what might have happened last night.

Emma swallowed hard, "Regina, I'm not with you for your money…"

Regina looked up confused, "Why would I think you were? We have made no such arrangement…"

Emma watch the brunette play catch up.

Emma looked down, "Regina! This, that is way too much." Emma flipped the ipad back around.

Regina's brow furrowed.

"No I can assure you that is exactly double what I pay per ticket…"

Emma's mouth hung open.

"Regina we don't need to fly business class!" Her voice raising an octave.

Regina moved to get up.

"You're being ridiculous, where else would you sit?"

Emma tossed the ipad down on a pillow.

"You can't just throw money around like that!"

Regina turned around and scoffed, "And who are you to talk to me about money Emma?"

Emma knew that sadistic smile wasn't meant for her, that Regina couldn't mean it.

Emma grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Regina.

"Take it back." Her voice low and dangerous as she stormed out of the room.

…..

Regina was left standing there clutching the pillow to her chest. She heard the front door slam.

She leaned back against the wall and slid down it. What did she expect? Emma wasn't one of those bimbos she paid to put up with her social problems. She was a real person with her own issues, she didn't have time for Regina's.

She smothered her face in the pillow to stifle her sobs. It hurt. She knew she was in love.

A hesitant sound brought her from her internal hell.

"Um, Regina… Mom left…"

Regina slowly lifted her head, the boys face turning into a worried frown.

"You guys got in a fight, huh?" He sat next to her and looked up with his big brown eyes.

Regina sniffled, "Yes Henry, I did something wrong. Again…" She looked to the door.

He shrugged.

"Well let's make her an I'm sorry card. Then she has to forgive you right?"

Regina didn't want to move, she wondered how long Emma would be gone, oh no what if she just left them both?

She glanced at Henry and he tugged on her arm, giving her the strength to move.

….

"Mommy goes on the front. Cause that is who you are apologizing to."

Henry said like he was teaching a lesson at school.

Regina still had tears running down her face.

"But I call her Emma Henry, shouldn't I write Emma?" She asked in a shaky voice, trying to be strong for Henry.

Henry threw his hands up, "Fine, whatever. But don't forget to write I'm sorry with all the hearts you can draw and your name. You have to show her how much you love her." He put his hands on his hips.

Regina nodded, yeah she did love her, how would she ever get to keep her…

...

Regina was a madwoman with the crayons. Hoping that if she drew enough little hearts that Emma would come back, and maybe with a little magic that Emma would forgive her.

Emma had left to walk around the hotel but made it back to hear about the card. She had cooled down and she was glad that it was Regina she had left Henry with.

She silently opened the door, waiting a while, then finally feeling silly at not just walking back in.

She sighed seeing Henry asleep on the couch and Regina still hard at work on the card.

She walked over and hoped Regina would notice her presence, the woman never stopped drawing.

Emma knelt down across the table and pulled the card away when Regina went to grab a different colored crayon, jumping at the sudden movement of her paper.

"No! I didn't finish!" Regina reached for the paper.

Emma held it out of reach, studying it.

"Please, give it back." Regina whispered on the verge of tears again, some had splashed to the paper previously.

Emma looked up, "Regina, it's perfect…"

Regina shook her head.

"He, Henry said that if I made enough…enough hearts on the sorry page you might forgive me…but I don't know how many is enough." The woman said frantically.

Emma walked around the coffee table and sat in front of Regina, reaching her right hand to cup the brunette's face.

"Shhh, hey look at me."

Regina closed her eyes.

Emma smiled. Regina could infuriate her to no end, but it came from such a pure and selfless place, she could never stay mad at her.

She pressed her lips lightly to Regina's wet cheek. When that produced more tears Emma slipped an arm around her.

Regina shaking, "But I-I didn't finish…I'm sorry…."

"Shh, Regina look." Emma squeezed the arm around Regina firmly, as she held the card open with her other hand.

"Look at all those hearts. That is a lot of love."

The brunette nodded, "But there's more, I don't just love you _that_ much." She pointed frustrated at the page, glancing at Emma.

Emma dropped the paper.

"What?"

Emma lost all ability to function.

Regina huffed.

"I don't just love you _that_ much…" It took her a few moments for her brain to understand what she said.

Her hand clasped over her mouth.

Emma's mouth slowly tried to close itself.

"Did you mean you love me? Or… um…"

She picked up the card and set it on the table.

Regina's hand found Emma's arm and she nodded, looking terrified.

"Are you going to leave now?" She asked looking like she was going to dart from the room, or be sick at any moment now.

Emma smiled, rolled her eyes and pulled Regina forward.

When Emma pulled back, Regina's expression hadn't changed.

"I love you too." That made Regina pull Emma to her, and kiss her.

…

After both adults remembered there was somehow a sleeping child in the room they tried to cool off their hot make-out session.

Emma pushing Regina's hair behind her ear and then placing her hand on Regina's hip.

"We're ok. It's ok. I'm sorry I just needed to calm down for a min."

Regina took a breath, "I am very sorry for what I said. I didn't mean that, it was rude."

Emma glanced over at the table, "I love the card. And I am sorry too, for freaking out. It's just, that was a lot of money to me Regina."

Regina looked like she was still in time out.

"But it's not Emma, not to me. Even if it was, I would do it for you."

Emma looked back with deep rooted sadness in her eyes.

"Regina I can't offer you anything…"

Regina jumped in, "Emma, you do. You try so hard to listen to me and that makes me so happy, and I don't feel alone anymore. And Henry is such a special boy. You two make me happy Emma."

…

Once Henry woke up Emma let him know that she did indeed forgive Regina.

As Regina and Henry started to pull out supplies for pancakes, Emma put the card on the fridge.

Regina glanced up still holding a bowl.

Emma smiled, "It's something special it gets to go on the fridge. When we get back to New York I'll frame it." She added a wink.

Regina nodded.

Emma walked up and kissed her.

They were both smiling like fools when the phone rang….

A/N:Sorry for feels and errors this popped in my head and had to get it out :) This is the best thing I have ever written and I am damn proud :) I had an idea but then the feels fairy pee-ed all over it. I'm glad she did ;) 3


End file.
